Retrouvaille
by ptite vampirette77
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'entre dans l'université de mes rêves.Venez lire si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps que je lis des fictions et j'ai décidé de me lancer. Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira. _

_Bonne lecture. _

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 19 ans et je rentre enfin dans l'université de mes rêves, Dartmouth, pour faire des études de journalisme. Je me suis payé un petit appartement pas loin de l'université étant donné que toutes les chambres sur le campus sont prises. Ma mère habitant en Arizona à Phoenix et n'ayant aucuns amis ici je vivais seule, je pense d'ailleurs à me trouvé un colocataire.

Je pousse les derniers cartons attendant que le camion de déménagement arrive pour pouvoir ensuite rangé leur contenu dans les meubles.

-« Ah enfin ! »M'exclamais-je après avoir entendu le klaxon du camion. Je descendis le plus vite que je pouvais en faisans attention de ne pas tombé vu que je suis d'une maladresse maladive. Arrivé en bas j'aidais les déménageurs en prenant les petits meubles qui ne sont pas trop lourd.

Environs quatre heures plus tard, la plupart des cartons vides et des objets qu'ils contenaient rangés à leur place, je m'asseyais sur mon canapé pour me reposer et me détendre. J'allumais la télé et la regardais pendant une heure et demie puis vint l'heure de préparer à manger. Je commandais une pizza, j'étais trop fatigué pour me préparer à diner. Après avoir mangé ma pizza j'allais prendre ma douche, me laver les dents et me coucher car j'étais épuisé. Cette nuit là je m'endormis très vite.

-« Rah !grognais-je. Qui fais ce bruit ! » J'écoutais plus attentivement et je sus que ce bruit venait de l'appartement d'à côté. Non mais quelle idée de déménager à 9h00 du matin, franchement. Bon bah maintenant que j'étais réveillé j'allais déjeuner. Je me préparais et partis en course une fois en bas je vis deux camions de déménagement, quatre voitures et une moto. Je pensais donc qu'ils allaient être beaucoup à emménagé dans l'appartement voisin. Puis je partis. Quand je rentrais il n'y avait plus les camions mais il restait toujours les voitures et la moto. Je les regardais de plus près, il y avait une M3 décapotable, une Volvo grise, une Jeep et une magnifique Porsch jaune canari, la moto était une Ducatti. Bizarrement sa me rappelle les véhicules qu'avait mes amis au lycée avant que mon père meurt et que ma mère m'emmène à Phoenix. Mais bon le passé est le passé et il ne fallait mieux pas que j'y repense si je ne voulais pas pleurer. Une fois renter, je mangeais, pris m'a douche et m'allongeai sur mon lit et me dis qu'à la fin du week-end c'était la rentrée. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse folle et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais le lundi devant l'université, mon sac sur l'épaule, habillé simple mais jolie avec mon jean slim noir taille basse, un haut rouge écarlate qui s'attache dans le cou et des ballerines plate noire. Je me dirigeais vers l'administration pour aller chercher mon emploi du temps.

-« Bonjour. » Dis-je à la femme qui se trouvait devant moi.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »Me demanda t'elle.

-« J'aimerais avoir mon emploi du temps s'il vous plaît. »

-« Bien sur. Quel est votre nom ? »

-« Isabella Swan. »Lui répondis-je.

-« Tenez. »Me dit-elle en me tendant une feuille. « Et voici le plan de l'université. »

-« Merci, au revoir. »Dis-je en me retournant pour partir.

-« Au revoir. »Me répondit-elle avant que je ne referme la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir je regardais mon plan et me dirigeais vers mon premier cours. J'avais deux heures de français. J'allais m'assoir à une place libre et regardais les autres élèves arrivés. C'est là que je le vis, enfin le revis…

_Voila pour le premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plût. Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Je publierais tous les deux, trois jours environs._

_Au revoir et au prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voila le second chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira aussi._

_Merci à Emichlo et Manon pour leurs review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Et merci aussi à toutes celles et peux être à tous ceux qui m'ont lu._

_Avant de vous laisser lire je voudrais dire que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture. _

J'étais très étonné de le voir et surtout ici. Je le vis ce rapprocher de moi et je regardais tout autour, la seule place libre était à côté de moi. C'est sa voix qui me sortie de mes pensées il ne m'avait pas encore vu car j'étais caché par mes cheveux.

-« Excuse moi, je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? »Me demanda-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre si je relevais la tête il me reconnaitrait et si je lui répondais il me reconnaitrait aussi. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas ne pas lui répondre. Si ? Oh et puis mince alors.

-« Euh…Oui bien sur assieds toi. »Lui répondis-je.

-« Merci. »Dit-il en s'asseyant. « Je m'appelle Emmett et toi ? »Me questionna t-il.

Je décidais de relever la tête vu que de toute façon on allait forcement se croiser ou se voir quelque part.

-« Euh…Be… Bella. »Dis- je en relevant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux «Et bonjour Emmett. »

Il me regarda, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement.

-«Bella ? Comme dans Bella Swan ? »

-« Bin oui qui veut tu d'autre que se soit, Em' ? »

-« Je… j'en sais rien. C'est juste que suis surpris de te voir ici c'est tout et puis heureux aussi. »Me sourit-il. « Qu'as-tu fais ces deux dernières années ? »Me demanda t-il.

C'était la question que je redoutais le plus. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre alors je lui dis :

-«On en reparlera ce soir après les cours tu n'auras qu'a venir chez moi, d'accord ? »

-« Ok. » me dit-il. « Mais tu sais toute la bande est à Dartmouth, alors est-ce que je les invites ? »

-« Bien sur, je serais tellement contente de revoir tout le monde ! »Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me fit un sourire puis se retourna vers le prof, je fis donc comme lui. Le cours se passa ainsi, on parlait un peu et on écoutait le prof.

-« Mange avec nous à la cafétéria ce midi »Me proposa t'il a la fin des deux heures.

-« D'accord »Lui répondis-je, « C'est quoi ton prochain cours ? »Lui demandais-je.

-« Maths et toi ? »

-« Pareil »

-« Ok on y va ensemble alors ? »

-« Ouai. Fait voir ton emploi du temps pour voir si on a toujours cours ensemble. »

Il me passa son emploi du temps et je remarquais qu'on avait toujours cours ensemble. Quand je lui fis remarquer il poussa presque un cri de joie, ce qui me fit rire jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive en cours. On passa le cours en silence car on avait tout les deux des difficultés dans cette matière. Quand arriva l'heure du déjeuner je stressais un peu mais j'étais aussi très excité. Arrivé devant la cafétéria on chercha la table où étaient assis les autres, lorsqu'on les vit on alla chercher à manger puis on se dirigea vers la table. Les autres parlaient, il ne nous avait donc pas vus. Quand on fut à côté de la table, Emmett se racla la gorge, alors ils tournèrent la tête vers nous. Ils regardèrent Emmett puis moi, Quand ils me reconnurent ils affichèrent tous des têtes surprises. Alice se reprit la première et me fit un grand sourire.

-« Bella c'est bien toi ? »Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sur Alice, qui veux tu que se soit d'autre ? »Dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et heureusement que Emmett nous rattrapa sinon on serait tombé a la renverse.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Bella on ne pensait plus jamais te revoir. Je suis si contente, tu m'as tellement manqué. Pourquoi est tu partis sans jamais nous donner de nouvelle ? On a eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose pendant ces deux ans. »

-« Alice, Alice, calme toi et respire. Je t'expliquerais ce qui c'est passé ce soir quand tu viendras chez moi enfin si tu veux venir. Emmett y sera. »

-« Bien sur que je viendrais je ne vais pas louper une soirée chez ma meilleure amie surtout si c'est pour avoir des explications sur sa disparition. »

Ensuite je me retournais vers les autres et leur dit bonjour. Ils se levèrent d'un coup et j'eu le droit à un câlin collectif où même Emmett et Alice nous rejoignirent. J'étais tellement heureuse de tous les retrouver Emmett et Alice sont mes meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle, Il y a aussi leur frère Edward avec qui je suis très amis, enfaite je le considère plus comme mon grand frère un peu comme je considérais Emmett avant que je découvre que j'avais plus que des sentiments d'amitié pour lui mais lui ne me considèrent que comme sa petite sœur. Et puis il y'a aussi Jasper et Rosalie, des jumeaux que l'on a connu en CP. Depuis le jour de notre rencontre nous ne nous étions plus jamais quitté, on formait la bande des six. Enfin on ne c'était jamais quitté jusqu'au jour où… Enfin on en parlera plus tard. On mangea tranquillement puis je reparti en cours avec Emmett. Je passais donc ma journée en cour avec Emmett.

_Voila j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût en espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. En attendant peut être une petite review s'il vous plaît. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lues les premiers chapitres de ma fiction ainsi que toutes celles qui l'ont mise en favorite ou en alerte. Et bien sur merci à Lylie13, Emichlo, Mel, Oliveronica Cullen Massen et Grazie pour m'avoir laissé une review._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture. _

Puis vint l'heure de partir. On se rejoignit tous au parking et je leur dit de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi. Je montai dans ma voiture et partis. Arrivé devant mon immeuble je leur laissai le temps de se garer puis ils arrivèrent enfin.

-« Tu habite ici ? »Me demanda Rosalie.

-« Oui. »Lui répondis-je.

-« Nous aussi. »Me dit-elle.

-« Je sais j'ai vu vos voitures samedi. »

-« Ah. »

-« Oui, on est voisin de palier. Oh et vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire autant de bruit à 9h00 du matin. Je dormais moi. »Dis-je mi-amusé mi-sérieuse.

-« Oups désolé. »

-«Pas grave. Bon on monte. »

-« Ouai. »Répondirent-ils en chœur.

On monta jusque dans mon appartement. Je les fis entrer et s'assoir sur mes canapés. J'allais m'assoir à côté d'Emmett.

-«Tu peux nous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'on est plus de nouvelles de toi. »S'impatienta Alice.

-« Oui, nous aussi on veux savoir. »Me dire les autres.

-« Très bien mais ne m'interrompez pas, d'accord ? »

Ils me répondirent par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

-«Ok. Comme vous le savez mon père et mort en voulant éviter le braquage d'une bijouterie. Eh bien ma mère était tellement amoureuse de lui qu'elle a préféré fuir la ville ne laissant aucune adresse. Bien sur elle m'a emmené avec elle et même moi je ne savais pas où on allait. Après plusieurs jours de route, on est arrivé à Phoenix où m'a mère nous a trouvé un petit appartement. Seulement je pensais que je pourrais toujours vous parler et que j'irais vous voir ou que vous vous viendriez chez nous mais ma mère avait décidé de coupé tout contact avec sa vie d'avant pour oublier mon père et pour elle il fallait donc que moi aussi je coupe les ponts avec ma vie d'avant et donc avec vous. Pour sa elle m'a pris mon portable, mon ordinateur et tous ce qui me permettrais de prendre contact avec vous. Donc voila pourquoi je ne vous donnais plus de nouvelle. Et j'en suis désolé. »

-« Oh Bella se n'est pas grave ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais nous on ne t'en veut pas. »Me dit Jasper.

-« Oui c'est vrai c'est juste qu'on était inquiet et que tu nous manquais. »Me dit Emmett en me serrans dans ses bras.

-« Merci et vous m'avez tous manqué aussi. »Dis-je.

Et c'était reparti pour un câlin collectif. C'est là que je me rendais compte à quel point ils m'avaient tous manqué, les câlins collectifs aussi m'avaient manqué. On en faisait quand l'un de nous nous avait annoncé une nouvelle qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, c'était pour le réconforter, le féliciter ou lui montrer à quel point on l'aimait et qu'on le soutenait. Le dernier que l'on a fait avant ma « disparition » était après la mort de mon père. Bien sur ce câlin n'a pas été très joyeux mais ça me prouvait que je ne pouvais pas avoir de meilleurs amis.

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques heures je leurs proposais de rester manger à la maison. Ils acceptèrent et j'allais préparer des spaghettis bolognaise aidés par tout le monde. Alice mettait la table car elle était un vrai cauchemar en cuisine, elle n'avait jamais appris à cuisiner et faisait même brûler les plats déjà préparé. Nous mangeâmes en rigolant et vers 22h00 ils rentrèrent chez eux. J'allais faire la vaisselle, prendre ma douche et me coucher. J'avais l'impression que rien n'avait changé, Alice est toujours avec Jasper et Rosalie avec Edward, Emmett est célibataire et aime toujours autant le sport. Alice veut être styliste, Edward compositeur interprète, Rosalie veut trouver et acheter des voitures de luxe pour de riches clients, Jasper veut devenir avocat et Emmett faire du football américain chez les professionnels. Maintenant j'en suis sur, pour nous rien avait changé. Je m'endormis sur cette pensé.

_Voila j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plût, au prochain chapitre. En attendant laissé moi une petite review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voila le quatrième chapitre. Je remercie les personnes qui ont lues ma fiction. Et les review que certaines m'ont laissés m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture. _

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les trois premiers mois, on allait en cours, on sortait parfois le soir, on faisait du shopping un week-end sur deux avec les filles et les mecs venaient avec nous parfois. Aujourd'hui c'était les vacances de noël et j'allais chez les Cullen car ma mère avait coupé les ponts avec moi quand je lui est dit que j'avais retrouvé mes amis. Je me rappelle bien d'Esmée et Carlisle. Esmée est une femme très maternelle, attentive et douce, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur et Carlisle est un homme bon, aimant, sage et il est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Je suis impatiente de les revoir, eux aussi m'ont manqué.

Après deux heures de routes on arriva avec nos cinq voitures, Jasper avait laissé sa moto sur le parking de l'immeuble. Esmée et Carlisle nous attendait sous le porche de leur immense villa blanche. Cette villa était toujours aussi magnifique. Esmée me sauta dans les bras et me fis un long câlin, je la serrais moi aussi dans mes bras. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux caramel et ses yeux verts comme ceux d'Edward, elle n'avait pas changé et le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle. Carlisle me pris à son tour dans les bras. Lui aussi était pareil, les cheveux blond platine et ses yeux gris comme ceux d'Emmett et Alice, il n'avait pas pris une ride. On entra à l'intérieur et Emmett me montra ma chambre qui était juste à côté de la sienne, pour que je puisse y ranger mes valises. Je le remerciais et entrais dans la chambre enfin on dirait plus tôt une suite elle était bleu turquoise et chocolat, avec un grand lit baldaquin, un cadre géant en face du lit représentait un coquelicot. J'entrais dans la pièce d'à côté et découvrais une immense salle de bain avec une baignoire à jets d'eau qui ressemblait plus à une piscine. Je posais mes valises à côté du lit et redescendais. J'arrivais en même temps qu'Edward.

-« Alors tu aime ta chambre ? »Me demanda t-il.

-«Bien sur que je l'aime ! Elle est magnifique. »Dis-je avec les brillants. Il me fit un grand sourire.

On redescendit au salon. Esmée me fit un sourire et me posa des questions sur mes études et sur ma vie ces deux dernières années. Je lui expliquais donc la raison de ma presque disparition et pourquoi je ne leur avais pas donné de nouvelles. Elle me pardonna très vite et décida qu'on passerait tous notre après-midi dans la piscine chauffé sous la véranda. On alla donc tous mettre notre maillot de bain. Je montais et entra dans ma chambre, je pris mon maillot et allais l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. C'est Alice qui m'avait choisi ce maillot et j'avoue qu'elle l'avait bien choisi, le haut était noir avec une rose rouge sur le côté droit et le bas était noir avec une ceinture rouge. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval, mis mon paréo autour de mon cou de façon à faire une robe, pris ma serviette et descendis. Quand j'arrivais en bas il n'y avait qu'Emmett qui faisait quelques brasses. Je posais ma serviette sur un transat et enleva mon paréo. Au moment où Emmett me vis, il me fit un grand sourire et je lui répondis de la même façon. Il était magnifique dans son short de bain noir et torse nu. Je plongeais et nageais avec lui jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent. Alice et Rosalie s'allongèrent sur les transats mais leurs petits amis en avaient décidé autrement et ils les jetèrent sur leurs épaules et les envoyèrent dans l'eau. Les filles crièrent et se jetèrent sur eux une fois qu'ils furent dans l'eau. Les garçons demandèrent de l'aide à Emmett et celui-ci alla les aider alors pour faire de la solidarité féminine je me jetai à mon tour sur Emmett, il me lança dans l'eau et les filles vinrent m'aider, à nous trois on arriva à noyer Emmett et les garçons se moquèrent de lui alors il alla les noyer à son tour. Avec les filles on décida de faire une bataille en montant sur les épaules des mecs. Alice monta sur les épaules de Jasper, Rosalie sur celle d'Edward et moi sur Emmett. La bataille commença et Emmett fis un croche pied à Edward pendant que je poussais Rosalie, ils tombèrent à la renverse. Pendant ce temps Alice et Jasper s'approchèrent de nous pour nous faire tomber mais on les vis attend et je poussais Alice aussi fort que je pouvais, malheureusement elle resta accroché à moi et si Emmett ne m'avais pas rattrapé je serais tombé avec eux. Emmett me fis voltiger car on avait gagné, nous avions tous les deux un grand sourire mais pas pour la même raison, enfin pas entièrement vu que j'étais aussi très heureuse de gagner. Esmée et Carlisle nous regardait avec un sourire sur le visage. Cette après-midi se passa tranquillement au bord de la piscine. Vers 18h30, on alla se doucher et se préparer pour manger. On descendit tous ensemble et Rosalie, Jasper et moi on alla aider Esmée à faire à manger pendant qu'Alice, Emmett, Edward et Carlisle mirent la table. Puis on s'installa à table en bout de table il y avait Carlisle, à sa droite Alice, à sa gauche Jasper, à l'autre bout de table Esmée avec à sa gauche Rosalie et à sa droite Edward. Au milieu il y avait Emmett et moi en face de lui. On mangea le merveilleux bœuf bourguignon d'Esmée, de la glace en dessert. A la fin du repas on félicita Esmée et on partit dans le salon pour regarder un film, nous les filles ont voulaient regarder Amour et Amnésie et les garçons voulais regarder American Pie. On décida alors de regarder d'abord notre film-_honneur aux filles bien sur !_-puis de regarder le leur. Le film commença et bien sur on pleura à certain moment mais les garçons nous consolèrent puis on changea de film et là nous pleurons de rire. Vers minuit et demi on se dit bonne nuit et on monta dans nos chambres. Il y avait une énorme tempête dehors et on a eu de la chance de ne pas avoir le courant coupé. Une fois dans ma chambre je me déshabillai et mis mon débardeur et mon vieux jogging qui me servait de pyjama. Je commençais à m'endormir quand un coup de tonnerre retentis. J'avais horreur de l'orage depuis que mon arbre préféré du jardin fut frappé par la foudre et s'écroula en pleine nuit. J'attendis environ une heure et voyant que l'orage continuait je décidais d'aller dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre seulement en sortant je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas aller dormir avec Alice ou Rosalie comme avant vu quelles dormaient maintenant avec Jasper ou Edward, je me mis donc devant la porte d'Emmett et me demandait si je devais toquer ou non. Oh et puis tant pis si je le réveillais il n'aurait qu'à se rendormir, je sais ce n'est pas très gentil mais j'y peux rien. Je toquais à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis Emmett se lever et venir m'ouvrir la porte.

-« Désolé de venir te réveiller mais j'ai peur de l'orage et je n'arrive pas dormir toute seule. Je sais c'est gamin mais… »

-« Non ce n'est pas grave, vient. »Me dit-il en m'interrompant.

-« Merci. »Dis-je en entrant.

Il me dit de m'allonger dans le lit, qu'il était bien assez grand pour nous deux. Ce que je fis et il vint s'allonger près de moi. On se regardait quand un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, ça me fit sursauter. Emmett me pris alors dans ces bras, et moi j'étais heureuse, je me sentais si bien dans ces bras. A un moment il me relâcha et je levais les yeux vers lui. Soudain il fit une chose à la quelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il m'embrassa.

_Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre. En attendant laissé moi une petite review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et encore plus à celles qui me laissent des review, je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise, désolé pour les chapitres trop courts mais ma fiction n'est pas très longue et je voulais couper à certains endroits. Voila._

_Bonne lecture. _

J'étais tellement surprise que je ne réagis pas et il se recula en s'excusant.

-« Non, non ce n'est pas grave. »Lui dis-je.

-« Je suis désolé Bella, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris, je… »S'excusa t-il en se reculant.

Et moi pour le faire taire, je l'attrapais et l'embrassa. Au début surpris il ne fit rien et ensuite il répondit à mon baiser, nos langues entrèrent en contact et entamèrent une danse sensuelle. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle en nous regardant dans les yeux. Il avait un grand sourire et je pense que je devais afficher le même. Ça faisait si longtemps que j'attendais ça.

-« Waouh ! C'était génial. »Dit-il.

-« Oui je suis d'accord. »Souris-je.

-« Tu sais Bella, on se connait depuis si longtemps et quand j'ai vu les autres sortir ensemble je me suis dit : pourquoi sa ne m'arrive pas à moi aussi ? Et puis je t'ai regardé et j'ai là j'ai sus que c'était avec toi que je voulais être mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer et puis tu es partis et tu n'as plus donné de nouvelle et là j'ai réalisé que j'aurais dû prendre mon courage à deux main et te l'avouer. Maintenant tu es là et je suis en train de te dire tout se que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps. »M'avoua t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Emmett pouvait dire des choses aussi belles et franchement j'adorais cette part de lui.

-« Tu sais Emmett, avant je te considérais comme mon frère, mon meilleur ami mais après je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi avaient évolué mais comme toi je n'ai pas osé te le dire mais j'aurais dû et ça je l'ai su quand ma mère m'a emmener loin de vous, loin de toi. »Lui avouais-je à mon tour. Il me regarda, me pris dans ces bras, m'embrassa. Par-dessus son épaule je vis l'heure et m'exclamais :

-« Quoi ? Déjà ! »

Il se retourna et regarda l'heure. Il était 3h00 du matin. L'heure avait avancé vite. On décida de dormir. Une fois que ma tête eu touché l'oreiller je m'endormis.

Le lendemain je fus réveiller par une personne qui criait mon prénom j'ouvris les yeux et me demandais où j'étais. Puis je m'en souvins et je souris. Je me retournais et caressais la joue d'Emmett. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux.

-« Bonjour. »Me dit-il en baillant.

-« Bonjour. »Souris-je.

On s'embrassa et la porte d'Emmett s'ouvrit à la volée, on entendit un petit cri. On se retourna vers l'intruse.

-« Alice, on ne t'a jamais appris à toqué au porte avant d'entrée ? »Lui demandais-je.

-« Si mais je ne le fais jamais. »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Ok. Ecoute Alice, tu sais très bien que j'ai peur de l'orage et je ne pouvais pas venir avec toi ni avec Rosalie donc je suis venu dormir avec Emmett et donc on a remarqué que nos sentiments envers l'autre avaient évolués et voila. »Lui résumais-je la situation.

-« D'accord. »Dit-elle toujours avec un sourire.

-« Bon Alice tu nous laisse nous préparé et on vous rejoint en bas pour le petit déjeuner. Ok ? »Lui dit Emmett.

-« Ok je vous laisse tranquilles. »Et elle partie.

Emmett m'embrassa et alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain moi je rejoignais ma chambre pour me préparer. Je m'habillais d'un jean délavé et d'un T-shirt vert pomme, m'attachait les cheveux dans une queue de cheval lâche. Puis j'ouvris ma porte et découvrais Emmett qui s'apprêtait à toquer. Il me prit la main et ont descendis. Les autres nous attendais en bas, quand ils nous virent, ils sourirent et leur sourire s'agrandi quand ils virent nos mains liées. On alla s'assoir et Esmée nous servit des crêpes et mit-la confiture, le sucre et le Nutella devant nous. On commença à manger mais on releva la tête en sentant tous leurs regards sur nous.

-« Quoi ? »Leur demanda Emmett la bouche pleine.

-« Euh…Bella et toi, enfin vous euh…vous êtes ensemble ? »Bafouilla Carlisle.

On se regarda avec Emmett et on acquiesça. Je vis Esmée sourire, elle était contente que sont fils est enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

-« Bon Bella t'a fini ? Va te laver les dents et on va faire les dernières courses de noël entre filles. »Me dit Alice.

J'hochais la tête et me levais. Après m'être laver les dents et m'être mieux coiffé je descendis. On prit la voiture et nous partîmes. Arrivé au centre commercial on partit d'abord acheter les cadeaux puis on partit vers les magasins de vêtements. On trouva notre bonheur dans un grand magasin. On avait décidé de s'habiller en rouge pour aller avec le sapin de noël que l'on allait décorer cette après-midi et aussi pour que sa aille avec l'esprit de noël. Esmée se trouva une robe avec une coupe droite et qui s'évasait au pied. Rosalie c'est trouvé une robe moulante, bustier et qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse. Alice c'est pris une avec des paillettes dorées, avec une ceinture sous sa poitrine et qui s'évasait jusqu'au dessus des genoux. Moi j'avais une robe qui s'attachait dans le cou, elle était dos nue et s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. On avait prit des bonnets de père noël. Ensuite on alla s'acheter des chaussures. Esmée prit des escarpins rouge, Rosalie c'est acheté des escarpins rouge avec des talons de 15 cm, Alice a pris des chaussures avec des paillettes dorées comme sa robe et moi des chaussures rouge avec des petits talons. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et nous mangeons. Puis on décora le sapin. Esmée me donna l'étoile à mettre sur la cime du sapin en me disant que j'avais rendus ses enfants encore plus heureux en revenant même si se n'était pas prévu. Emmett dû me porter car j'étais trop petite. On rigola bien cette soirée-là, Esmée et Carlisle nous racontèrent des histoires sur leurs enfants, très souvent super drôles et embarrassantes. On partit se coucher vers 2h00 du matin.

Voila un autre chapitre terminé, qui j'espère vous a plût. En attendant le prochain une petite review s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci a toutes pour vos review, et à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui parfois la mettent en alertes ou en favorites._

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture._

Les trois jours d'après nous les avons consacrés à la décoration de la maison, aux derniers achats de noël, et à s'amuser et se reposer. Puis vint le jour du réveillon. On aida tous Esmée à la préparation du repas pendant presque toute la journée et le midi on ne mangea presque rien. Vers 17h00 Esmée chargea les hommes de surveillé le repas et de mettre la table pendant que nous on se préparait. Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, on se coiffait, se maquillait et on s'habilla. Lorsque vint le moment de descendre Esmée passa devant, puis Alice, Rosalie et enfin moi. On entendait les garçons parler en bas en nous attendant. Quand ils entendirent nos talons, ils se turent et se retournèrent vers nous. Ils nous regardèrent avec les yeux brillants et un immense sourire. Les filles coururent dans les bras de leurs hommes et moi je regardais Emmett. On fini par avancé l'un vers l'autre, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

-« Bella tu es magnifique. »Me dit-il.

-« Merci. »Dis-je en rougissant comme à chaque fois qu'on me faisait un compliment.

-« Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis. »Me dit-il se qui eu l'effet de me faire rougir encore plus. Bien sur il sourit encore plus.

On passa le reste de la soirée à rire, se regarder, se sourire et s'embrasser. Quand il fut minuit Emmett cria comme un gamin que c'était l'heure des cadeaux. On partit tous dans un fou rire quand il vit tous les cadeaux sous le sapin il avait les yeux qui brillait. Quand il vit qu'on se moquait de lui il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et bouda. Il suffit que je l'embrasse et il arrêta. On commença à les ouvrir. J'avais offert à Edward et Rosalie un voyage au Brésil, à Jasper et Alice un voyage à Milan la capitale de la mode-_bon d'accord c'était plus pour Alice, mais bon_, pour Esmée et Carlisle un voyage à Paris, la ville des amoureux. Carlisle nous offrirent à Emmett et moi un voyage à Venise, de la part d'Alice je reçu une magnifique robe de sa création, une robe sur mesure et unique, de la part de Rosalie et d'Edward je reçu des livres et des cd, Jasper m'offris une magnifique photo de nous tous, et Emmett m'offris une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en cœur en rubis. Il était magnifique, je lui fis un grand sourire et l'embrassa. Une larme coula et il l'essuya avec son pouce avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Il m'attacha le collier et me fis un bisou dans le cou qui me fis frissonner de plaisir et je sentis ses lèvres former un sourire dans mon cou. Il releva la tête et m'embrassa encore, bien sur je n'allais pas me plaindre au contraire. On continua à parler avec la famille puis Rosalie et Edward nous annoncèrent qu'ils montaient et vu leurs visages à mon avis ils n'allaient pas dormir. Emmett me pris dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et dit au reste de la famille qu'on allait dans notre chambre car maintenant je dormais avec lui. Nous leur souhaitâmes bonne nuit et nous montâmes. Arrivé dans la chambre Emmett me déposa sur le lit, se mit au dessus de moi et m'embrassa avec fougue. Il me déshabilla et j'en fis de même avec lui. Le reste de la nuit fut merveilleux pour notre première fois ensemble.

Ce matin je me réveillais avec des courbatures partout, j'avais passé une nuit géniale. Je stressais un peu aussi car leurs cousins, les Denali arrivent aujourd'hui. Emmett m'a dit qu'ils étaient gentils mais j'avais peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas. La seule chose qu'il m'a répondu c'est qu'on ne peut pas ne pas m'aimer. On se prépara et on descendit. Une fois assis Esmée nous tendit à chacun une assiette de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable. Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit, c'était délicieux Esmée cuisinait super bien. A la fin de mon repas Alice me pris par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre après avoir pris mes affaires dans mon armoire. On se prépara dans sa chambre et en même temps elle me posait des questions sur ma nuit d'hier, c'est du Alice tout craché toujours à se mêlé de se qui ne la regarde pas, mais bon c'est comme sa qu'on l'aime.

-« Alice je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te dirais rien. »Lui dis-je pour la énième fois.

-«Allez Bella s'il te plaît. »Me supplia t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

-« Non Alice tu ne sauras rien et arrête de faire ces yeux là ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

-« Mais Bella »

-« Non Alice, la seule chose que tu sauras c'est que j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. C'est tout. »Lui dis-je à demi- vaincu. Je n'allais surement pas lui raconté ma nuit.

-« Pfff. »Dit-elle en boudant. Puis d'un coup elle fit un sourire et dit fière d'elle : «Mais j'ai comme même réussi à t'arracher quelque mots de la bouche. »

-« Ouai si tu le dit. »

Soudain on entendit sonner à la porte. Les Denali sont arrivés. Alice me regarda et on entendit des voix en bas et Emmett nous appela. On descendit et Emmett me pris la main. On arriva dans le salon et je vis un homme qui serrait une femme dans ses bras et trois jeunes filles blondes et très belles. Carlisle me présenta.

-« Bella voici Eléazar et Carmen »Me dit-il en me montrant le couple enlacé « et voici Tanya, Kate et Irina. »Me dit-il en me montrant les trois filles. « Et tout le monde voici Bella, la petite amie d'Emmett. »

-« Bonjour. »Me répondirent-ils.

-« Bonjour. »Leurs dis-je.

On s'assit tous dans le salon et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Puis on mangea et nous finîmes la soirée en allant en boîte enfin seulement nous les jeunes. Les parents allèrent au cinéma et après on ne sait pas. On alla se préparer surtout nous les filles. Alice me donna une robe noire vraiment courte et avec un décolleté plongeant je mis de jolies chaussures à talon haut quand je dis à Alice que j'allais tomber à cause de ma maladresse elle me répondit que les talons étaient une bonne raison pour m'accrocher à Emmett alors bien sur j'acceptais de les porter. Quand je descendis Emmett me regardais avec la bouche grande ouverte je m'approchais de lui et lui chuchota d'une voix sensuelle à l'oreille :

-« Alors tu aime ? »

-« Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. »Me répondit-il de la même façon. On se regarda et nous nous sourîmes. On suivi les autres dans la Jeep d'Emmett. On arriva au « Twilight », une boîte de nuit célèbre. Grâce à Alice on passa devant la foule qui attendait pour entrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit mais on est entré de suite. On entra et on s'assit à une table. On commanda des verres et Alice nous emmena danser. On se déhancha au rythme de la musique et quelques mecs vinrent nous dragué et danser avec nous jusqu'à ce que nos mecs arrivent bien sur Kate, Tanya et Irina dansaient toujours avec respectivement Garrett, Eric et Laurent. Les mecs qui dansaient avec Rosalie et Alice quand Edward et Jasper arrivèrent mais le mec qui dansait avec moi-_il s'appelait Mike_- continua de danser avec moi et quand Emmett lui dit de se pousser pour le laisser danser avec moi et Mike refusa :

-«Je vois pas pourquoi je partirais, je danse avec qui je veux. »S'énerva Mike.

-« Peut-être mais pas avec elle. »Lui répondit Emmett.

-« Elle est assez grande pour savoir avec qui elle veut danser. »Lui dit Mike.

-« Mike tu devrais partir. »Lui dis-je calmement.

-« Forcement tu me rejette parce que lui il est plus beau, et tout ? Hein ? »Me dit-il. « Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir d'autres filles? »Dit-il en se retournant vers Emmett.

-«Je suis son mec. »Lui répondit Emmett calmement. Mike devint tout blanc, s'excusa et partit.

On éclata tous de rire en voyant sa tête c'était excellent. On continua à danser. On dansait très collé serré Emmett et moi. On dansa toute la nuit et rentra tôt le lendemain matin vers 4h00.

_Et voila j'espère qu'il vous a plût. Et s'il vous plait, une petite review. A dans deux jours._


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7. Un grand merci à celles qui m'encouragent, vos review me font très plaisir. _

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

_Bonne lecture. _

On passa le reste des vacances tranquillement chez les Cullen et on rentra le jour d'avant la rentrée. La rentrée se passa bien même si au début on entendait jaser sur notre couple avec Emmett, après ça ce calma. L'année se passa tout aussi bien et la plupart des vacances nous les passions chez les Cullen. Notre voyage à Venise à été magnifique, c'était tellement beau et romantique.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 20 décembre, ça faisait un an que j'étais avec Emmett et il voulait m'emmener au restaurant français super cher qui venait d'ouvrir. A notre arrivé on fut accueilli et conduit à une table au fond du restaurant. On commanda des riz de veau et en dessert une tarte tatin. On c'est régaler. Le lendemain et les autres jours on décora la maison pour noël et maintenant on était le soir du réveillon, on allait ouvrir les cadeaux. Quand ce fut mon tour d'ouvrir mes cadeaux Emmett ce mit à genou devant moi il me prit la main gauche et la serra fort en suite il sortit un écrin de velours de sa poche, l'ouvrit et me regarda dans les yeux qui d'ailleurs commençais à ce remplir de larmes.

-« Bella je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble mais ça a été assez pour moi pour être sur de mes sentiments envers toi et qu'on était fait pour être ensemble. Je t'aime Bella et jamais plus je ne te laisserais partir. Je t'aime. Alors veux-tu m'épouser ? »

C'était une demande tellement belle, elle me montrait à quel point je ne m'étais pas tromper, que c'était l'homme de ma vie.

-« Oui Emmett, oui, oui et encore oui. »Dis-je en le relevant et en me jetant dans ses bras et en pleurant, il me mit la bague au doigt, elle était magnifique. Quand je fus calmer je me levais et alla prendre les sept enveloppes dans mon sac, j'en distribuais une à chacun. Ils me regardèrent et je leur fis signe de l'ouvrir. Ils l'ouvrir et Esmée, Alice et Rosalie qui pleurait déjà à cause de la demande en mariage, pleurèrent encore plus une fois qu'elles comprirent ce que c'était. Les garçons eux regardais le contenu de l'enveloppe en ce demandant ce que c'était sauf Carlisle bien sur vu qu'il était médecin.

-« Bella chérie qu'est ce que c'est ? »Me demanda Emmett.

-« Et bien c'est une écographie car je suis enceinte. »Avouais-je. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Il me regarda avec des yeux rond puis me pris dans ses bras et me fis voltiger. Je riais et lui aussi. Quand il me reposa par terre les filles et les garçons me serrèrent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle en nous félicitant. Je me retournais vers Emmett et lui dit :

-« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit comme ça. Je voulais te le dire ce soir et on l'aurait dit à tout le monde demain soir mais après la demande en mariage je pensais que c'était bien. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella c'est parfait. »Me répondit-il en m'embrassant.

-« Bella de combien de moi est tu enceinte ? »Me demanda Edward.

-« A peu près deux mois et demi, mais je ne le sais que depuis la semaine dernières. »

-«Ok. En tout cas bravo. »

-« Merci. »Répondîmes-nous avec Emmett.

-«Bon maintenant à moi. »Dit Alice. « Est-ce que je peux organiser votre mariage ? »Nous demanda t-elle. Je regardais Emmett qui hocha la tête.

-« Oui Alice. Tu peux organiser notre mariage. »Dis-je.

-« Oh merci ! Merci ! Merci ! »S'exclama t-elle en sautant partout et en tapant des mains. On rigola mais elle s'en fichait elle était trop contente. La soirée ce passa bien, et on alla tous se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je me rappelais que j'avais oublié de poser une condition pour la préparation du mariage. Bon tant pis je le dirais demain à Alice. Le lendemain je fus réveillé par une caresse sur mon ventre, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Emmett regarder mon ventre avec adoration. Je le regardais pendant quelques minutes en souriant puis décida de me manifester.

-« Bonjour. »Dis-je à Emmett. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda.

-« Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? »Me demanda t-il.

-« Quelques minutes. »Lui répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Il me sourit et on se prépara avant de descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner. Arrivé dans la cuisine on s'assit et Esmée comme à son habitude nous servie le petit déjeuné. On mangea tranquillement puis on alla s'assoir dans le canapé pour regarder la télé en attendant que les autres descendent. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent peu après qu'on fut installé. Ils déjeunèrent et virent s'assoir à côté de nous. Je me rappelais que je devais parler de ma condition avec Alice.

-« Alice ? »

-« Oui Bella ? »

-« Je veux poser une condition pour la préparation du mariage. »Lui dis-je.

-« Bien sur je t'écoute. »Dit-elle.

-« Je voudrais qu'Emmett et moi on est le droit de véto sur tout ce que tu feras. »

-«D'accord. En faite tu préfère le faire pendant ou après la grossesse ? »Me demanda t-elle.

-« Je préfère pendant. Tu en pense quoi Emmett ? »Demandais-je à Emmett en me retournant vers lui.

-«Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je suis très pressé, je crois que je ne pourrais pas attendre la fin de la grossesse. »Me sourit-il.

-« Moi aussi je suis impatiente. »Lui dis-je.

-« Bien alors ce sera pour dans trois mois donc vers ton cinquième mois. »

-« Ok ! »Répondîmes-nous en cœur avec Emmett.

On continua de parler puis les autres nous rejoignirent. On discuta du mariage et Alice programma une journée shopping mercredi pour que je trouve ma robe avec les filles et les garçons s'occuperais de trouvé le costume d'Emmett.

_Et un chapitre terminé et c'est bientôt la fin. J'espère qu'il vous a plût. Pourrais-je avoir une review s'il vous plaît pour me dire si vous l'avez aimé ou pas._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour tout le monde. L'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture. _

Les trois moi qui passèrent furent dédié à la préparation du mariage. Les invités font surtout parti de la famille et des amis d'Emmett car nous avions envoyé une enveloppe à ma mère mais elle nous avait répondu non, j'avais été déçu bien sur mai tant pis je lui est en même temps dit que j'étais enceinte. J'avais invité des amis de mon lycée de Phoenix et de l'université. Angela Weber ma meilleure amie après Alice était ma demoiselle d'honneur comme Rosalie et Alice mon témoin.

-« Alice tu me fais mal ! »M'écriais-je pendant qu'elle me tirait les cheveux pour réussir à me coiffer. J'avais choisi une coiffure simple comme me robe, elle était faite d'un chignon serré mais pas strict, avec quelques mèches bouclé qui tombaient.

-« Il faut souffrir pour être belle ma chérie. »Me répondit-elle.

Je grognais un peu mais la laissa faire. Rosalie me maquillais pendant qu'Alice me coiffais et Angela était partit mettre sa robe pour être prête pour m'aider à mettre ma robe ensuite.

-« Voila Bella, j'ai terminé. »M'annonça Alice. Angela arriva à ce moment là.

-« Allez vient Bella, je vais t'aider à mettre ta robe pendant que les filles s'habillent. »Me dit Angela. Je me levais difficilement de la chaise car j'étais enceinte d'un peu plus de cinq mois et je partis dans la chambre d'à côté. Angela m'aida à mettre ma robe et me dit que j'étais magnifique. On partit dans la chambre où les filles avait fini de se préparer. Leurs robes sont rouges à toute les trois sauf que la robe d'Alice était plus courte et avait un décolleté carré alors que Rosalie et Angela portait une robe rouge qui tombait à leurs pieds avec une petite traîne et un décolleté en « V ». Elles avaient un petit bouquet rouge et blanc. Elles étaient magnifiques.

-« Bella tu es magnifique ! »S'exclamèrent Alice et Rosalie. Je me postais devant le miroir et remarquais qu'en effet j'étais très belle avec ma robe blanche avec de larges bretelles en tulle, un décolleté en « V », ceinturé sous la poitrine ce qui fait ressortir mon ventre. Sur la partie inférieure de ma robe il y a trois bandes de dentelles et une longue traîne en tulle derrière. On toqua à la porte et Carlisle entra et me dit lui aussi que j'étais magnifique. C'est Carlisle qui m'emmenait devant l'autel vu que mon père était mort.

-« Allez vient Bella, sinon on va être en retard. »Me dit Carlisle. Les filles nous attendaient en bas. On attendit notre tour. Lorsque la musique retentit, Angela et Rosalie partirent devant en jetant des pétales de roses blanche sur leur passage puis vint Alice et enfin ce fut à nous d'y aller. On ce mit devant l'allée et on commença à marcher. Quand je vis Emmett je fis un sourire immense et le stresse partit d'un seul coup. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une fleur blanche dans sa poche. Il souriait aussi. Au bout de l'allée, il mit ma main dans celle d'Emmett et m'embrassa la joue. Je donnais mon bouquet à Alice et regardais Emmett. Le prêtre commença et comme si j'avais avancé en avance rapide ce fus déjà le tour de prononcer nos vœux. Emmett commença.

-« Bella, on se connait depuis la maternelle tu étais ma meilleure amis, ma petite sœur. C'est bien longtemps après que j'ai réalisé qu'en faite tu étais plus pour moi, mais tu es partie et tu n'as jamais plus laissé de nouvelle pendant deux ans. J'étais triste et inquiet, je croyais que je ne te reverrais plus. Puis le jour de la rentrée tu étais là et c'est comme si rien ne c'était passé comme si tu n'étais jamais partis. Maintenant tu es là avec moi et on se marri. Je t'aime Bella pour toujours. »Son discours me fit pleuré.

-« Emmett, quand je t'es rencontré je te considérais comme mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami, puis un jour j'ai découvert que mes sentiments n'étaient plus les même, qu'ils étaient plus fort. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps et le courage de te l'avouer car je suis partis avec ma mère et ne t'es jamais plus donner de nouvelle. Mais maintenant on est ensemble et plus jamais je ne te referais ça, tu es tout pour moi maintenant. Je t'aime pour toujours. »Après ma déclaration il me regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux. J'entendais les filles pleurées derrière moi.

-« Emmett Cullen, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ? »Demanda le prêtre.

-« Oui je le veux. »Répondit Emmett.

-« Isabella Marie Swan voulez vous prendre pour époux Emmett Cullen ici présent ? »Me demanda le prêtre.

-« Oui je le veux. »Répondis-je.

-« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »A ce moment je sautais dans les bras d'Emmett et nous nous embrassâmes. C'était un baiser plein d'espoir et d'avenir. Tous les invités nous félicitèrent et nous allâmes au fond du jardin. La musique retentit et on commença à danser avec Emmett en se regardant dans les yeux et à la fin on s'embrassa. Pendant la fête je dansais avec tout le monde comme Emmett et après j'allais me changer et on partit en lune de miel avec Emmett sur l'île d'Esmée, celle que Carlisle lui avait acheté. On passa de très bon moment mais calme et pas trop dangereux pour éviter que je fasse une fausse couche ou un décollement de placenta. On rentra trois semaines après pour faire mon écographie du cinquième mois un peu en retard. On alla déposer nos valises dans mon appartements enfin notre appartement, car Emmett avait emménagé avec moi il y a pas longtemps et on allait en cours dans sa voiture le matin. Il ne me restait qu'un mois avant d'arrêter les cours. On partit à mon rendez-vous gynécologique. A peine étions nous arrivé que la gynécologue nous prit et me dit d'aller me changer derrière. Je revins et vis Emmett à côté du siège, je m'y allongeais la gynéco me mit le gel sur le ventre. Puis passa la sonde dessus.

-« Bien alors votre bébé va bien. Voulez vous écouter son cœur ? »Nous demanda t-elle. On acquiesça et tout à coup un boum boum emplit la pièce et c'était tellement beau, j'étais très heureuse à ce moment là que j'en pleurais. Je tournais la tête vers Emmett et je vis qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait l'air heureux lui aussi et j'étais contente de porter son enfant.

-« Voulez vous savoir son sexe ? »Nous demanda la gynécologue.

Alors ce chapitre ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et essayer de découvrir le sexe du bébé.

Bye et au prochain chapitre.


	9. Chapter 9

_Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir._

_Bonne lecture._

-« Oui on veut bien. »répondit Emmett pour nous deux après m'avoir consulté.

-« C'est une fille. » Après cette annonce on s'embrassa passionnément et mes sanglots redoublèrent tellement c'était génial. La gynéco me passa du papier pour m'essuyer le ventre et je me relevais, on la remercia et nous partîmes. Quand on fut devant notre immeuble on décida de monter directement chez les autres. On s'assit sur le canapé et on discuta des prénoms qui nous plaisaient pour notre future fille. Emmett aimait bien Elizabeth, mais moi je préférais Sharon. On se disputa légèrement puis on décida qu'on avait le temps d'en trouver un. E les attendant nous étions dans nos pensées. On entendit des voix et on se leva, lorsque qu'ils remarquèrent notre présence, Alice nous sauta dans les bras. On parla de notre voyage et de ce qu'on avait et enfin Rosalie demanda :

-« Comment c'est passé ton rendez vous chez le gynéco ? »

-« Très bien, le bébé va bien et on a même pu écouter son cœur. »

-« Ok. Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »Nous demanda t-elle un peu impatiente.

-« Une fille. »Répondit Emmett.

-« Ah !Génial ! »S'écrièrent les filles en sautant partout. On rigola et elles se rassirent.

-« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

-« On ne sait pas encore. » Répondis-je.

-« Vous pourriez l'appeler Amy ou Kylie. » Nous proposa Alice.

-« Pourquoi pas Ellie ? » Nous dit Rosalie.

-« Moi j'aime bien Holly ou Lola. » Nous dit Edward.

-« Ou Anya. C'est bien non ? » Nous demanda Jasper.

-« J'ai trouvé ! » M'écriais-je. Je le dit dans l'oreille d'Emmett, il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-« Dîtes le nous. » Supplièrent Alice et Rosalie ensembles.

-« Non vous le saurez à la naissance. » Dit Emmett catégorique.

-« Mais c'est pas juste. » Dit Alice en râlant puis elle se mit à bouder. Un vrai bébé, mais on ne craquera pas. On ne leur dira rien.

-« Bon nous on va y aller. » Dis-je après leur avoir donné les photos de l'écographie, ce qui redonna le sourire à Alice. On rentra dans notre appartement et Emmett me félicita d'avoir trouvé un magnifique prénom pour notre fille. Le soir nous allâmes dans notre chambre et nous passâmes une nuit pleine d'amour et de tendresse.

-« AHHHHH ! Emmett réveille toi ! » M'écriais-je. Bon sang, il a le sommeille lourd, ça fait une demie heure que j'essaie de le réveiller. Tout à coup, j'eu une illumination. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à la salle de bain et remplit le grand verre à brosse à dent d'eau. Ensuite je retournais dans la chambre et renversa l'eau sur Emmett qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-« Bella ! Pourquoi ta fais ça ? » Me hurla Emmett.

-« Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, ça fais une demie heure que j'essaie. » Lui répondis-je.

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Bah oui. J'ai des contractions, faut que tu m'emmène à l'hôpital alors dépêche. » Lui dis-je prestement.

-«Ok euh… » Dit-il en s'habillant vite. « Assis-toi je vais chercher les autres et on y va. Tu ne bouges pas hein ? »

-« Je suis morte de rire Emmett. »Dis-je ironiquement. « Je ne peux pas bouger, sa fait trop mal quand je bouge. »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai je suis juste un peu stresser c'est tout. Les corbeaux volent, par bande.

-« C'est normal je suis stresser aussi. Mais est-ce que tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plaît. »Dis-je après une énième contraction.

-« Oui je vais les chercher. »Dit-il avant de partir en courant.

POV Emmett

Je partais en courant et frappais fort à la porte voisine sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ouvre la porte encore ensommeillé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Emmett. »Dit-il.

-« Bella à des contractions faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. »Dis-je tellement vite que je ne sais pas s'il m'avait compris.

-« Ok je…je vais réveiller les autres ont vous rejoint le plus vite possible. » Me dit-il.

–« Ok à tout à l'heure. »Dis-je en me retournant et en partant.

POV Bella

J'entendis Emmett revenir. Il arriva dans la chambre en me disant que les autres se préparaient et qu'ils nous rejoindront à l'hôpital. Emmett pris mon sac et me soutenu mais arrivé en haut de l'escalier je lui que je ne pouvais pas descendre alors il me prit dans ses bras et me porta comme une jeune mariée. Il descendit le plus vite possible et me mis dans la voiture. On arriva à l'hôpital et les infirmières me conduisirent rapidement dans une chambre. Ma gynéco arriva, m'examina et me dit que le travail n'avait pas encore commencé. Pourtant je souffrais le martyre. Je n'arrêtais pas de crier, de souffler et de serrer la main d'Emmett tellement fort que je me demandais si je n'allais pas lui casser la main bien sur c'était complètement absurde vu sa stature mais bon. Au bout d'une heure la douleur était de plus en plus forte à la limite de l'insupportable mais je n'étais pas encore assez dilaté. Les autres étaient venu me voir et avaient essayé de me rassuré mais j'avais trop mal. Plusieurs heures plus tard vint une énième visite de la gynécologue qui me remplit de bonheur, j'allais enfin accoucher après toutes ces heures de douleurs affreuses. On m'emmena dans la salle de travail et comme, je suppose toute es femmes enceintes qui vont accoucher, je hurlais sur Emmett. Parfois des choses horribles que je regretterais plus tard mais pour l'instant je m'en fichais.

-« P***** Emmett t'aurais pas pu t'abstenir de me mettre ta petite graine dans le ventre parce qu'a cause de toi j'ai super mal ! »

-« Mais oui ma chérie. Ca va aller. » Me répondit Emmett. La gynéco le regarda et sourit.

-« Ta g***** Emmett tu va voir toi aussi tu va souffrir quand je vais te supprimer ta virilité. » Dis-je en colère.

-« Chérie arrête de dire ces bêtises et accouche comme sa tu souffriras moins. »

-« Ouai c'est sa. »

-« Bon maintenant Bella à chaque contractions vous poussez. Ok ? » Me dit la gynéco.

-« Ok. » Lui dis-je.

Je senti une contraction et je commençais à pousser de toutes mes forces.

-« C'est bien Bella continuez comme sa. » M'encouragea la gynéco.

-« Bravo Belli chérie tu va y arriver. »Me dit Emmett.

Encourager par les deux on entendit bien tôt des petits pleurs de bébé, de mon bébé.

-« Eh voila. Bravo Bella vous êtes parents d'une magnifique petite fille. » Me dit ma gynécologue.

Elle me tendit le petit paquet contenant ma fille. Je le pris dans mes bras et Emmett se pencha au dessus de moi pour la voir. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique notre fille, elle a des cheveux brun et les yeux gris de sont père mais elle avait ma bouche et mon nez. Elle était toute petite et trop mignonne. On me raccompagna dans ma chambre et Emmett partit chercher les autres. J'entendis un coup à la porte et leur dis d'entrer. Lorsqu'ils furent devant mon lit je donnais la petite à Emmett qui la regarda encore une fois et la fis passer de bras en bras.

-« Elle est trop belle. »Dit Alice en la regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Ouai c'est clair. »Dit Rosalie.

-« Félicitation ! »Nous dit Edward.

-« Elle vous ressemble beaucoup. »Dit Jasper.

On les remercia mais on les vit trépigner d'impatience enfin surtout Alice et Rosalie. Bien sur on s'avait pourquoi mais on attendait qu'ils nous le demande.

-« Bon vous allez nous le dire son prénom maintenant ! »Dit Alice.

-« Oui elle s'appelle Carlie Rose Lili Cullen. Et nous voulons te demander Rose si tu veux bien être sa marraine ? »Dis-je.

A ce moment je vis la tête d'Alice se décomposer. Et Rosalie fit un grand sourire.

-« Alice ne t'inquiète pas tu seras aussi sa marraine parce qu'on a décidé que se petit bout de choux aurait deux marraine car on n'a pas su choisir entre vous deux. » dis-je. Alice fit elle aussi un grand sourire.

-« Merci Bella et merci aussi Emmett, bien sur que j'accepte d'être sa marraine. »Nous annonça Rosalie.

-« Moi aussi je l'accepte. »Nous dit Alice. Elles nous sautèrent toute les deux dans les bras.

-« En tout cas moi j'adore son prénom. »Dit Jasper.

-« Moi aussi. »Dit Edward.

-« Il est très originale comme cette petite. Sa lui va très bien. »Dit Alice.

-« Complètement d'accord. Il est magnifique, comme elle. »Nous dit Rosalie.

On continua à discuter jusqu'à la fin des heures de visites. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Emmett me félicita une nouvelle fois pour la merveille que je lui avais donnée et partit à son tour.

_Voila, l'épilogue racontera la vie d'Emmett et Bella 7 ans après. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Bye._


	10. épilogue

_Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) voici le dernier chapitre et donc l'épilogue. Et oui c'est la fin. J'espère que cet épilogue va vous plaire._

_Rendez-vous en bas pour la dernière fois._

_Bonne lecture. _

_**7 ans après**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 3o ans, je suis mariée au meilleur footballer américain du monde Emmett Cullen. Je suis rédactrice en chef d'un célèbre magazine de mode et j'adore mon métier. Mais se que j'aime par-dessus tout se sont mes enfants. J'en ai quatre : Carlie elle a 7ans, Ian 5 ans et les derniers, les jumeaux, Alec et Jane, eux ils ont 2 ans.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Carlie. Tout le monde vient chez nous, Alice et Jasper aves leur fille Anya et un petit garçon qui ne devrait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez. Il y avait aussi Edward et Rosalie et leurs deux filles Holly et Lola et bien sur Esmée et Carlisle. Il y avait aussi Angela et Ben, eux n'ont pas encore d'enfants mais compte bien en avoir bien tôt. Il ya aussi les Denali. Ma mère est morte il ya à peu près deux ans, elle c'est suicidée. Nous étions une grande famille et très heureuse d'ailleurs. Nous nous asseyons tous à table et je partis chercher le gâteau. Lorsque j'arrivais, ils commencèrent à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». Carlie souriait de toutes ses dents. Je posais le gâteau et nous comptâmes jusqu'à trois et Carlie souffla ses bougies. Tout le monde applaudit et Emmett coupa le gâteau. Nous le mangeâmes puis Carlie ouvrit ses cadeaux, elle était très heureuse de ce qu'elle reçu et remercia toutes les personnes présentes autours de la table du salon. Les enfants partir ensuite jouer dans la salle de jeux et nous discutâmes entre adultes pendant quelques temps. Vers 20h00 on dîna puis nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il fut l'heure de partir pour eux car la plupart des enfants c'étaient endormis. On rangea la maison avec Emmett après avoir mis les enfants au lit. Et nous partîmes nous coucher nous aussi. Dans le lit Emmett se retourna vers moi et me dit :

-« Tu sais Bella je suis le plus heureux des hommes, tu me rends heureux et les enfants aussi et bien entendu la famille et les amis aussi. Je suis content de t'avoir épousé, je t'aime Bella. Pour toujours. »

-« Moi aussi tu me rends heureuse Emmett. Je t'aime, plus que tout. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que nous nous endormîmes avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_Et voila c'était la dernière phrase de mon chapitre. J'espère que cette fin vous à plût. Maintenant vous savez ce qu'il est arrivé à Bella. _

_Je suis très heureuse de la réussite de ma première fiction. Merci de m'avoir écrit des review, de l'avoir mis en favorite ou en alerte. Merci de l'avoir lue._

_Eh bien voila je crois qu'il est temps de ce dire au revoir, alors au revoir et peut être à bientôt. S'il vous plaît, une dernière petite review._

_Merci encore. _


	11. note

Bonjour à tous, j'écris cette petite note pour faire une pub pour la fan fiction d'une amie, je peux vous dire qu'elle a une imagination hors pair et que cela ce lit dans sa fiction, pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un chapitre mais connaissant la suite, elle sera tout aussi génial que ce premier chapitre. Normalement, si il n'y a pas de problème, elle postera régulièrement et assez vite.

Le titre de cette fiction est bella e mortale de Katherina77.

Résumé : Belle et mortelle le titre est un résumé à lui seul, Bella plus audacieuse que jamais, une rencontre qui prend un tour pas vraiment prévue. Sexe, danger et séduction.

Cette fiction est une Bella/Edward. Rien que le résumé et le premier chapitre montre le mystère que l'auteur adore !

Je profite de l'écriture de cette note pour vous dire que je travail à l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction mais je n'ai pas trouvé de bêta et je fais pas mal de faute d'orthographe et j'aurais besoin d'aide. Alors si une bêta passe par là et que ça l'intéresse, dite le moi. Mais pour vous prévenir ce sera une Bella/Alec.

Voila, merci pour votre lecture.

Au revoir et n'oublier pas la fiction si le résumé vous intéresse.


End file.
